The new brand of summer vacation
by Yuki Himeno
Summary: The summer before the 7th grade is just beginning and a sweet smell of love affair is rising through the air. An AmuxKukai oneshot. Rated K , but it's really innocent


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ACCAPT MY IMAGINATION!**

_(Have fun, guys, it an amuxkukai :D)_

The door swung lightly. A delightful scent of old memories went through the air and the great weather outside just made Amu put a big smile on her face.

It was the first day of vacation, and she's going to spend it at every fun and cool place in Japan!

Nagihiko told that Nadeshiko is coming to visit, but only Tadase, Kukai and Rima knew it was not going to happen. Well, at least if no identical-Nagihiko-girl-named-Nadeshiko will pop out of nowhere.

Amu was getting ready to head to the beach with her fellow guardians. The 7th grade is soon to come- which makes her an adult. Her 12th birth-day had been the greatest. Even Lulu stopped by to say "Happy birthday". The party went smoothly. They were in her room, playing and eating, watching movies and just trying to not argue. But there was something more.

There was a "truth or dare" game, and Kukai just ended up offering to play with kisses. In the few first minutes everyone was shy and modest, but after the convincing speech of Kukai- everyone agreed to play. Even Tadase, which was a shock!

The bottle went round and round until it ended up pointing on Amu and… who not else then Kukai. He smiled and asked "Hinamori-san, truth or dare?" Amu chuckled slightly and said with a confident voice "whatever, make it a dare". Kukai laughed and looked at Tadase suspiciously. Then he blurred it out "kiss Tadase-san" Amu seemed shocked. Yaya giggled to herself and Rima just rolled her eyes as a 'so-predictable' saying. Nagihiko just smiled and looked at Amu quietly. While meantime, Tadase was getting redder then reddest. Eventually, they kissed. A slight kiss on the lips, but it did its work.

Since then it was awkward. They all got to kiss each other, accept Yaya who said she'd too young for that "naughty" stuff.

That night Kukai invited her to dance. He held her hand softly and smiled like usual, friendly. The music changed to a slow temp beat and Kukai slide his hands down her back, making her wrist hers around his neck. "Aren't we too little for this kind of dance?" Amu mumbled.

"We're adults now, Amu. We can do whatever we want!" said Kukai with a grin on his face. But right before she could answer her mom came in and said it's getting late and they need to split. Kukai left her back and stepped backwards with a disappointed smile.

Amu walked all her friends to the door, facing a little embarrass from her and Tadase's kiss. Everyone left, but just Kukai stayed behind for a sec.

"You look great in white" he said and left.

Amu blushed and looked at hare pure-white mini dress. It was the first time she has thought about Kukai in a romantic way, and that made her shivers all over the body.

Now, when she was almost ready to leave, she thought about that day and got shivers again.

After a few minutes, she was all ready to go. She took a last glance in the mirror and went out.

The sun was right in the middle of the blue, cloudless sky. Amu looked around and then her eye was caught up by a black car driving towards her. She waved happily, watching the car stop by her. Her friend's faces popped out of the window, "we've been waiting for you Amu-chan" said Tadase with a light smile.

Amu's cheeks turned red and she got in and set by Tadase. She looked around and suddenly realized- Kukai's not there. "Ne, where's Kukai?" she asked, glancing all over and waiting for him to pop out of nowhere and scare her with a huge grin.

"Oh, didn't you know? He's not coming" said Rima, sitting by the driver. Amu looked down with disappointment, and soon got Yaya's response. "I was sad too, but Kukai said he'll try to come even for a little while" Said Yaya, smiling to Amu in an unusual adult way.

"I guess you're right. I just wanted us to be together in the first day of vacation" Amu explained.

After few minutes they were already at the beach.

Yaya took off her clother in a second and she was already in the water, after her they all went in.

"Amu, may we speak for a sec?" said Tadase in a lovely voice. Amu blushed and nodded, following him a little away from everybody. He looked at her in the eyes and said "Amu, I should've told you that a long time ago, but I was too scared. I… l-lo… lo…." He didn't get to finish his sentence and suddenly Kukai got between them. "Am I interrupting?" he said with a smirk. Tadase hurried to deny and said he'd glad he could make it.

They got out of the water and set a little fire, sitting around it and singing together.

After half an hour Kukai got a call and said he needed to go, everyone was upset, well, except Rima who didn't show any emotion. Tadase said they'll walk him, but suddenly Nagihiko told him that only Amu will go. It was a surprise, but everyone agreed.

Amu and Kukai walked side by side, heading over the red car. When they were close enough to say goodbye, Kukai stopped and turned to Amu with the gentlest smile she ever saw.

"You wore the white dress again, it makes me flattered" he said warmly and got into the car.

That day Amu wore the same white dress, and thought to herself _'he remembered?'_

**Kukai POV**

She got out of the water and wore a white little dress. The same dress she wore at her birthday. The one I gave my compliment to. I smiled lightly and headed to her, I wanted to say something- but the cell phone rang. I opened it and groaned slowly "yyyyyeeeesssss?" Those were my brothers, they said they're coming to pick me up. I wish they've waited for a while.

I told everyone that I need to go and what appeared to happen is that Amu volunteered to walk me, so did Yaya say. We walked quietly until the moment I needed to get in already. I turned my head and smiled the most honest smile that have ever been on my face and finally said "You wore the white dress again, it makes me flattered". She blushed. One moment later I was on my way home, grinning widely.

I got my wish for today.

***

I wish you liked it, so... comment? please?

And don't be harsh, it's my first fanfic ^^"

BTW i support Amuto!!!! I just like Kukamu very much 3


End file.
